When I Was Your Man
by gdsndr
Summary: Daehyun telah menyesali perbuatannya dulu


When I Was Your Man

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Chang Jungna (OC)

Jung Daehyun

_Same day but it feels just a little bit bigger now _

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same _

12 Januari 2018

Daehyun's view

Hari ini aku mengendarai mobilku menuju salah satu gereja di daerah sekitar hangang river sampai aku menyadari tanggal berapa sekarang saat aku mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari radio

-Flashback-

''_**jungna-ya! Yah! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang namja sambil berlari melalui koridor sekolah menuju gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju lokernya "daehyun oppa! Waeyo?" Tanya gadis itu "a-ah itu.." kata namja itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya membuat gadis di depannya itu menatapnya dengan bingung "oppa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu dengan raut khawatir "n-ne aku baik-baik saja" balas namja itu "lalu kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Yah! Aku bukan monster oppa!" kata gadis itu sambil terkekeh "saranghae…." Kini giliran Jungna yang diam terpaku menatap Daehyun "m-mwoya?" katanya dengan pipi yang memerah "would you be mine Chang Jungna?" Tanya daehyun sambil menangkup wajah Jungna dan menatap matanya dengan serius "n-ne…" balas Jungna sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang semakin memerah "jadi…." Kata-kata daehyun seakan menggantung di udara "jadi?" ulang gadis itu dengan kebingungan **_

_**Chu~~**_

"_**mulai sekarang kau adalah yeojachingku Chang Jungna" bisik Daehyun sambil mengeluarkan seringainnya yang menawan membuat Jungna lagi lagi harus merasakan pipinya memanas **_

-End of Flashback-

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu, sungguh dia sangat manis saat itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus 'sudah 5 tahun sejak kejadian itu, benarkan Chang Jungna?' tanyaku dalam hati

_When our friends talk about you _

_All it does just tear me down _

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_Too young too dumb to realize_

Aku telah sampai di gereja yang akan menjadi tempat bersejarah baginya, juga tempat kenangan kita terkubur, aku mendengar beberapa orang menyebut namanya yang membuat hatiku sedikit terluka, sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku, bahwa kau adalah duniaku

_That I should of bought you flowers and held your hands_

_Should of gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man_

seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu, seharusnya aku bisa menopangmu saat kau tidak sanggup sendiri, seharusnya aku berada di sampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku, seandainya saat itu aku tidak berpaling pada gadis lain, seandainya semua itu tidak terjadi, seandainya….. aku bisa memutar ulang semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi

-Flashback-

"_**oppa! Aku membawakan…." Perkataan gadis itu terputus saat melihat namjachingunya tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja lain yang katanya merupakan salah satu yeoja yang sangat menyukai namjanya itu, "Jungna-ya…." Perkataan Daehyun ikut terputus saat gadis di sebelahnya -Krystal- menciumnya di depan Jungna dan berkata "Chang Jungna, mulai sekarang Daehyun oppa milikku, hanya MILIKKU" kata Krystal sambil mengeluarkan seringainya dan menekankan kata 'milikku' di akhir kalimat "mianhae Jungna-ya, tapi kurasa aku telah menemukan penggantimu yang lebih baik" kata Daehyun sambil berbisik dan tersenyum mengejek pada Jungna "oppa…. Apa salahku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan lirih "apa yang kurang dariku? A-apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia oppa" sambung Jungna yang mati-matian menahan air matanya "kau sudah tahu jawabannya Chang Jungna, Krystal memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki, dan dia SEMPURNA untukku, dan ya tentu saja Jungna-ssi, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, dan jangan pernah memanggilku 'oppa' karena itu sangat menjijikkan, dan sudah kukatakan bahwa Krystal sangat sempurna dibandingkan dengan dirimu Chang Jungna-ssi" balas Daehyun sambil menatap tajam pada Jungna, dan berlalu meninggalkan gadis malang itu sendirian **_

-End of Flashback-

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life _

_Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made_

_And it hunts me everytime I close my eyes_

_Too young too dumb to realize _

Aku benar-benar egois membiarkanmu mengalah dan pergi dariku, aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh dan egois, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur karena wajahmu yang memerah menahan tangis dan senyummu selalu menghantui dan membuatku merasa bersalah, aku terlalu bodoh membiarkanmu pergi, aku tersenyum miris saat melihatmu memasuki gereja ini dengan langkah pelan menuju kea rah altar dimana calon suamimu menunggu, benar! Gereja ini merupakan gereja saat kita sering berimajinasi bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan menikah disini, ya, kau memang menikah disini tapi aku tidak, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu Chang Jungna, aku melihatmu menatap calon suamimu yang sebentar lagi segera menjadi suamimu, 'hanya tinggal menunggu detik, benarkan jungna?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari menutup mataku untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Berkali-kali aku memaki diriku karena kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat walaupun aku tau itu tidak akan merubah apa apa

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say _

_That I was wrong  
I know Im probably much too late _

_To try and apologize for my mistake_

_But I just want you to know_

Aku tau ini hanya akan menyakitiku semakin dalam, tapi kau tau aku gila Chang Jungna, kau mengerti jauh tentangku dibandingkan diriku sendiri, dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depanmu dan suamimu yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang baru saja sah "Jungna-ya…" kataku pelan "ne, sunbaenim?" aku terdiam memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu, 'tidak tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu jungna-ya, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan formal, kumohon' pintaku dalam hati, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu jungna-ya, kau selalu menganggapku kakakmu bukan?" tanyaku sewajar mungkin dan mencoba tertawa di hari bahagianya walaupun terasa aneh "a-ah ne, oppa, gomawo telah datang ke pesta pernikahanku" katanya sambil tersenyum dan memelukku yang membuatku terpaku "ne cheonma" kataku sambil balas memeluknya, tapi sesaat kemudian aku melepas pelukannya dan mendapatinya sedang mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya tanda bahwa dia kecewa, gadis ini sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu dan itu membuatku senang "jungna-ya, jadilah istri yang baik, jangan selalu merepotkan suamimu ini" kataku sedikit memberikan nasehat pada gadis yang masih sangat kusayangi "yah! Aku tidak merepotkan oppa!" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya "kau itu sangat merepotkan tau!" kataku dengan nada mengejek membuatnya membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat "yah!" teriaknya sambil memukul bahuku kemudian kami tertawa bersama "chanyeol-ssi, aku titip adikku yang manja dan bawel ini padamu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya" kataku sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol pelan dan tersenyum miris padanya "ne, daehyun-ssi aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik" "baiklah, aku akan mengambil makanan dulu, annyeong!" kataku sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka

'aku harap kau bahagia jungna-ya, selamat tinggal' kataku sambil berjalan menuju mobilku

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he hold your hands _

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance _

_Take you to every party _

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance _

_Do all the things that I should of done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things that I should of done_

_When I was your man _

-THE END-


End file.
